


blast from the past

by lauraxtennant



Series: AU Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have been smiling at each other in this coffee shop for weeks. Finally, they actually have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who prompted this on tumblr :)

“You do know you can stop hovering and come sit with me, if you want, yeah?” Rose says, looking up from her magazine and giving the barista a smile.

He’s clearly startled, and fumbles with his broom, resuming his sweeping of the floor by the door. “I was just - I wasn’t - I wasn’t _hovering._ Promise.”

She props her elbow up on the table and rests her chin on her hand. “Every Tuesday, I come in here. You always smile at me, but you never want to chat - how come?”

He laughs softly, and runs a hand through his hair. “I suppose I don’t know what to say.”

“We went to the same school, didn’t we? That’s where I know you from?”

“Yeah.” 

Setting his broom against the counter, he comes over to her finally, sitting down opposite. The coffee shop is empty at this time of night; it’s always his shift, his responsibility to close up, and Rose is always the last to leave. She wonders if he realises that she lingers to watch him clear up, hoping he’ll say something more than ‘hello’ and ‘goodnight.’ She knows she could’ve made a move weeks ago, but his nervousness whenever she spoke to him had caught her off guard, made her nervous too. 

There’s a quiet moment, then he smiles and continues, “I think you were in my friend Clara’s maths class?”

Rose blushes, remembering Clara Oswald. She’d definitely been in her maths class - she’d even tutored Rose after school some nights. Taught her trigonometry when Rose had skipped too many classes to make sense of it. 

She’d also taught her how to kiss, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Right, yeah, Clara - I remember,” she nods, then hurriedly carries on, “Listen. I’m actually having a bit of a party with the old crowd, this weekend. Do you reckon you’d want to come?”

He tilts his head, considering. “When you say ‘old crowd…?’”

“We’ve probably got a bunch of mutual friends. I know Amy’s boyfriend used to play football with you, didn’t he? Rory something.”

“Williams.”

“That’s it! So he’ll be there. And Mickey and Martha. My friend Jenny - oh, you know what, I bet her and Clara would get on well, you should bring her too, if you’re still in touch.”

“She’s visiting family in Blackpool at the moment, but I’ll let her know. When is it?”

“The party? Saturday. You’ll come, then?”

“So long as you don’t think it’ll be awkward, us turning up and gatecrashing.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “You won’t be gatecrashing; I just invited you. Besides. I’ve been dying to ask.”

He glances away, at the clock on the wall, but can’t hide his grin. “Really?”

“Really.” She gives him her best flirty smile, and when he looks back at her he giggles, slightly. It’s totally endearing.

“You know, there is a reason I’ve been a bit shy about talking to you,” he admits quietly, getting up. She gets up, too, knowing he needs to lock up the shop; it’s gone half nine. 

Gathering her stuff together, she shoulders her bag. “Oh?”

He leans forward to grab her empty coffee mug, but jolts the table as he moves, losing his grip. It knocks over, spilling out cold coffee onto her jeans. They both stare at the stain for a moment in silence.

“Got distracted, forgot to drink the rest,” Rose says eventually, and starts to laugh.

He launches into action, grabbing a dishcloth from the counter. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, leaning in as if to wipe it.

“It’s all right, I’ve got some tissues somewhere,” she says, pushing at his wrist lightly; she’s not sure a dirty dishcloth that’s been wiped all over the tables will do the problem any good.

“Right, sorry, of course,” he mutters, dropping the cloth to the table. He takes the tissues from her hands when she finds them, and dabs at her thighs without apparent thought. “I’m so sorry, I’m such a clumsy idiot…I hope this’ll wash out…”

“It’s okay,” she says, patting his shoulder. “It was just an accident.”

He stands up straight and they regard each other a little awkwardly as it dawns on him that he’s basically just been stroking at her legs. “Yeah,” he breathes out slowly.

“Anyway, you can make it up to me by coming to my party and giving me a great birthday present.”

His eyes widen. “It’s gonna be your birthday?”

“Yep.” She grins.

“I’ve no idea what to get you,” he admits, looking flustered.

Rose shakes her head. “It’s okay, you don’t have to spend any money or anything. I was thinking more of a birthday kiss.”

His face flushes, but he grins right back at her. “Ah. I see. Yes, that’s - that sounds more -” He cuts off, and clears his throat. “Yes.”

“Maybe you could chuck in the promise of a date and a portion of chips?” she suggests, shrugging a shoulder coyly.

“I think that sounds…wonderful,” he replies, and he straightens the apron he’s wearing, looking purposeful. “Can’t wait.”

“I’ll Facebook you the party details later, but, um.” She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Could I get your number, too? Just in case.”

He scrambles in the pocket of his apron to find a pen and a piece of paper, and scribbles his name and number on it before handing it to Rose. She puts it in her jacket pocket.

“Ta. Right. I’d best be off, so you can lock up and go home yourself,” she says, bumping her shoulder affectionately against his as she passes him. “Oh,” she mutters, a wave of embarrassment coming over her as she reaches the door. She turns around quickly. “Forgot to say. I’m Rose, in case you don’t remember my name from school.”

“Oh, I remember, Rose Tyler.”

“You do?” Her embarrassment fades, and there’s happiness in her voice as she asks, “Wait - earlier you were gonna tell me why you’ve not been chatting to me?” She hopes her guesswork is correct, and not just her vanity speaking.

“Well.” He sniffs. “Might have seen you perform in the school play that time.” He coughs, and lowers his voice, “Might’ve had a bit of a crush on you after that.”

Rose beams, delighted. “I’m glad I impressed someone. Got thrown out of drama club after that one.”

“Yes, you were quite infamous for that. Didn’t you also get the school choir to go on strike?”

“Yeah! Wow, guess my reputation precedes me,” Rose laughs. “Good to know I achieved something at school.”

He smiles at her softly. “I’m glad you spoke to me tonight, Rose.”

“I’m glad I did, too.” She nods her head to the door. “I’d better go. I’ll see you at my party, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replies, and they share one last smile before she leaves. 

Rose can’t wait for the weekend.


End file.
